


Shane Confesses His Arm to Rick the Witch

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Grief has changed Rick, but not in a way anyone expects.





	Shane Confesses His Arm to Rick the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"Now, Carl," Shane pats him on the head, "Your dad'll be better in no time."  


Shane draws back the curtain to the secret dark room and Rick is, as always these days, in the center wearing a black robe and a witch's hat, illuminated by the green liquid in the cauldron before him.  


Rick stirs harder upon seeing him. "Ooh, what confession have you got for me today?" he says in a reedy voice.  


"Well, uh, Rick... My arm..."  


Rick cackles. "Yes!" he screams, as the verbal confession is incarnate in a wisp of smoke and goes into the cauldron.  


"Look, I know we've all been through hard times, Rick, but I don't think this is what Lori would want for you," Shane rubs his head.


End file.
